


Master for Hire

by ficbear



Category: Samurai Warriors
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-24
Updated: 2010-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficbear/pseuds/ficbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wait," he says, catching hold of Mitsunari's wrist and pulling him close. "We haven't finished negotiating yet."</p><p>Surprise and a hint of scepticism flickers across Mitsunari's face, just for a moment, before he replies. "A private room would be more appropriate for this kind of discussion, don't you think?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master for Hire

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the [Master for Hire](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rq7Hsfvbs9Y) cutscene from Samurai Warriors 2.

"Who cares if we make the same amount?" Mitsunari moves towards the door. "I want to employ you as my equal anyway."

There's a moment of hesitation, of doubting whether this is really such a good idea, before Sakon finds himself on his feet and chasing after him.

"Wait," he says, catching hold of Mitsunari's wrist and pulling him close. "We haven't finished negotiating yet."

Surprise and a hint of scepticism flickers across Mitsunari's face, just for a moment, before he replies. "A private room would be more appropriate for this kind of discussion, don't you think?"

Sakon nods, and pushes him back into the corridor, guiding him with a firm hand in the small of the back toward an empty side-room. The boy's face is impassive, and he seems almost bored, until the door of the room closes behind them; then the cool indifference is replaced by a look of single-minded desire. Mitsunari presses the palm of his hand against the bulge of Sakon's cock and strokes him through the thin fabric of his trousers, letting a little purr of approval hum in his throat.

Sakon can't help but laugh at his eagerness. "In a hurry, are you?"

"To see what this stipend is buying me, yes." Mitsunari drops to his knees, his fingers busily unfastening Sakon's trousers.

"This is one of my duties, then?" He groans as the boy's hands wrap tightly around his cock.

"Only if I'm satisfied tonight."

Mitsunari's face is flushed with arousal, but his expression remains utterly serious, almost absurdly so, and Sakon can very well believe that he might lose his new position if he fails to impress. In his younger days he would have been fazed by that, but with a few bottles of wine in him, and Mitsunari's tongue licking a hot, wet trail along the length of his shaft, Sakon is more than comfortable with the situation. Watching the boy work, there's no way Sakon can resist grabbing a handful of his hair and pushing him down, guiding him to take more, until he's at his limit.

"Impressive." Sakon says, as he feels Mitsunari's throat constrict around him.

The boy makes a noise somewhere between a laugh and a moan, and begins to move his head, working his mouth up and down Sakon's cock as if he intends to suck him dry there and then. Sakon closes his eyes and leans back against the wall. Each time the boy's mouth engulfs him, each time that hot tongue slides along his cock, Sakon gets a little closer to forgetting why he's here, what's at stake. He surprises himself with a loud groan, and looks down just in time to see Mitsunari scowling up at him. The boy can look haughty even with his mouth full of cock. He pulls back just enough to speak; his breath is warm and moist against Sakon's skin.

"If you're going to come just from that, then maybe you aren't the right man for the job." Mitsunari says, with his hands stroking Sakon's shaft as vigorously as his mouth had been working it.

"Don't underestimate me, Mitsunari." He grabs a handful of the boy's hair, just tight enough to provoke a little wince of discomfort, swiftly followed by an appreciative moan.

"Mm," the boy murmurs, "I like that."

"Then you'll enjoy this even more."

Sakon takes hold of his shoulders and pushes Mitsunari down to the floor, laying him back against the pile of cushions heaped in the middle of the room. He pauses for a moment, savouring the sight of Mitsunari's mouth, red and wet with use, and the flush of desire on his cheeks; then Sakon is on him, pinning him down and unfastening the boy's robes with rough, careless hands. Mitsunari's skin is smooth and hot, and he arches up eagerly against Sakon's touch. The boy's body is begging to be groped and manhandled, even if he's too proud to say the words.

Another hungry little moan falls from Mitsunari's lips as Sakon wraps one hand firmly around the boy's cock. Those haughty eyes fluttered closed, and he tips his hips up, straining up into Sakon's grip. Sakon moves his hand in time with the thrusts of Mitsunari's hips, keeping the boy distracted just long enough to reach across with his other hand and retrieve the bottle of oil from his pocket. It doesn't take him long to prepare himself, and Mitsunari seems genuinely shocked when Sakon grabs hold of his ankles and yanks his legs apart. The boy's yelp of surprise fades into a groan as the head of Sakon's cock presses into him, and he pushes his ass up greedily. Sakon has to hold him down, pinning him with one hand under each of the boy's knees, just to keep him in place.

Sakon chuckles. "You really _are_ desperate to be fucked, aren't you?"

He keeps his thrusts slow and shallow, allowing Mitsunari only the first few inches of his cock. The boy's ass is tight and hot, and it takes a good deal of self-restraint not to just fuck him hard there and then.

"Are you going to tease me, or give me what I want?" Mitsunari scowls up at him, pushing helplessly against Sakon's hands.

Another thrust, a little deeper this time, and the scowl melts away into a look of earnest hunger. Sakon doesn't reply, but he increases his pace, pulling out completely after each thrust. The boy bites his lips, stifling a frustrated little moan each time Sakon withdraws and pushes back in. Mitsunari's ass grips him tightly, as if the boy can't bear to let his cock go.

"Sakon," he murmurs, his voice breathy and ragged, "_please_..."

That's good enough for Sakon, and he gives Mitsunari the whole of it this time, driving in to the hilt in one smooth thrust. Mitsunari throws his head back and moans, clawing at the cushions beneath him, and Sakon can't resist leaning forward to slip a couple of fingers into the boy's mouth, just to feel the heat of his tongue again. Mitsunari sucks on them eagerly, his groans vibrating against Sakon's fingers. It's intoxicating, and he almost doesn't notice Mitsunari reaching down to touch himself. Just as the boy's hand curls around his cock, Sakon bats it away, and pulls out.

"Not yet, Mitsunari," he says, flipping the boy onto his stomach. "I'm not done with you yet."

Sakon pins the boy's wrists behind his back and winds his belt around them, just tight enough to keep those eager hands in place. Struggling a little against the cord, Mitsunari arches his back and pushes his ass up.

"What are you waiting for?"

Sakon grabs a handful of the boy's hair again, more roughly this time. "I'm deciding how I want to fuck you next."

"I thought you might be getting tired. Do you need a rest, Sakon?" Mitsunari laughs, and some of that initial coldness seeps back into his eyes.

"Maybe I do," he says, leaning back against the cushions and hauling Mitsunari across to straddle him, "maybe I should take a break from doing all the work."

He positions the boy facing away from him, and holds onto the belt with one hand as he pulls Mitsunari down onto his cock. It's a breathtaking sight; the boy's thighs are spread wide, and his ass is stretched around Sakon's shaft, slick and pink, just begging to be fucked raw. Mitsunari's skin looks impossibly pale and smooth against his own, and it almost makes him seem fragile, but the vigour with which the boy is riding his cock makes it abundantly clear that Mitsunari is far from frail.

"Shouldn't you be-" the boy interrupts himself with a groan, and glances back at Sakon, "shouldn't you be taking care of what _I_ want, right now?"

"From where I am, it looks like you're enjoying yourself pretty thoroughly..." Sakon laughs.

Mitsunari's pout turns into a smirk, and he increases his pace, grinding and rolling his hips with each downward thrust. He rides Sakon hard, hard enough that the room is filled with the wet, slick sound of his ass slamming down against Sakon's hips. It's maddening, almost too much, and Sakon can barely resist taking control again. Instead he reaches around to grab hold of Mitsunari's cock, and gives it a firm squeeze.

"_Yes_, please, touch me..." the boy moans, thrusting up into Sakon's hand. It might be phrased as a plea, but Mitsunari still sounds like he's issuing commands, and Sakon keeps his grip firm but still.

"You can do better than that, Mitsunari."

The boy is breathing hard now, groaning louder and louder each time his ass slams down on Sakon's cock. It sounds like he's almost there, but he still needs one last push over the edge.

"_Please_, let me come, Sakon, you're driving me mad..."

"That good, hm?"

"Yes!" Mitsunari's tone is desperate, almost frantic. "Please, I want to come while you're fucking me, while I can feel you filling me up- _please_, Sakon!"

He chuckles, and relents, pumping his fist hard over the shaft of Mitsunari's cock, and the boy cries out, almost sobbing with relief, as he starts to come in Sakon's hand. Sakon holds onto the belt with his free hand, and pulls Mitsunari down until the whole of his cock is buried in the boy's ass; he doesn't want to miss a single moment of those convulsions around his cock, and he keeps Mitsunari in place until the last of the boy's climax has died down.

"Now you're done," Sakon says, rubbing Mitsunari's come into the smooth skin of the boy's stomach and chest, "I'd say it's _my_ turn."

He frees Mitsunari's wrists, and shoves him forward onto his hands and knees, pressing the boy's head down into the cushions. He might be worn out, but Mitsunari still seems to enjoy the thought of a good, hard fucking, and he groans as Sakon begins to move inside him again. With one hand tangled in the boy's hair, Sakon fucks him hard and fast, hitting just the right rhythm. Mitsunari's ass is still gripping him tightly, and it doesn't take Sakon long to get there; half a dozen deep, hard thrusts and he comes, groaning and breathing hard as each spray of his come floods into the boy's ass.

 

...

 

"You know," Sakon says, straightening his clothes as he watches the boy dress, "I think I'm going to enjoy working for you."

He expected Mitsunari to at least smile, but his expression and tone are as cold as ever.

"Let's go, we've got business to attend to."

Sakon laughs. "You're going to be a hard taskmaster, aren't you, Mitsunari?"

The boy doesn't reply, but the faintest hint of a smirk plays on his lips as he makes his way out of the room.


End file.
